PS091
/ |title_ja=VS ヤミカラス |title_ro=VS |image=PS091.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=8 |number=91 |location=New Bark Town |prev_round=The Legend |next_round=Who Gives a Hoothoot? }} or (Japanese: VS ヤミカラス VS ) is the 91st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Gold's mother is shown cooking while she speaks to an on her shoulder, telling it to go and wake up . Aipom rushes down the corridor into Gold's bedroom. All of are waiting patiently for him to wake up and there is a cue at the rear end of his bed. One of Gold's jackets is neatly hanging on his bedside. More Pokémon are shown, possibly belonging to Gold himself. Aipom tries to nudge him awake, and the other Pokémon try as well. Gold finally wakes up dreary, however soon sorts that. He heads downstairs and greets his mother who makes a funny comment about his hairstyle. Gold then picks up his skateboard and tells the Pokémon to get ready to play. Meanwhile, at Professor Elm's research center in New Bark Town, Professor Elm mentions the battle in Kanto, possibly the one between and . He then focuses on the three s on his desk that hold the Johto starter Pokémon. A flies over leaving a view of what seems to be Gold's playroom. Now he is fully dressed and playing billiards. He is listening carefully to DJ Mary's Pokémon Song Hour. As the song is playing he gets every ball in a pocket. The crackles then dies down, and Gold is now cross. He then notices a shady figure in the backyard creeping around in the shadows. He jumps out of the window and confronts the figure calling him a thief and being very annoyed that his favorite song had been interfered with. The figure tells Gold that he is mistaken, and that his name is Joey . However, Gold tells his Aipom to attack the boy's . Joey then points up towards the tree where a is residing peacefully along with a backpack and an antenna. Joey says it is his backpack which he was supposed to be taking to the . Gold shoots up the Poké Ball of Aibo, his Aipom, at the tree telling it to lower down the items first. Gold gets pulled up and uses his billiard cue to send a Poké Ball right into Murkrow. Gold nearly falls, but his Pokémon are there to save him. Gold welcomes Joey, but as he's about to leave he gets cross with Joey telling him to give him a recorded version of the show he missed. Joey spends the night, and the next day, they head off for Professor Elm's laboratory so that Joey can deliver important documents that were inside his backpack. Major events * meets Joey. * Gold a . Debuts * * Gold's mother * Professor Elm * Joey/ Pokémon debuts * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * * * * * * * * * * Characters Humans * * Professor Elm * Joey * Gold's mother Pokémon * (Aibo; 's) * (Polibo; 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's; new) * (Professor Elm's) * (Professor Elm's) * (Professor Elm's) * (Professor Elm's) * (Professor Elm's) * (Professor Elm's) * (Professor Elm's) * (Professor Elm's) * (Professor Elm's) * (Professor Elm's) * (Professor Elm's) * (Joey's) * Trivia *A Game Boy is seen on Gold's bed. Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Murkrow |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 91 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS091 fr:Chapitre 91 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA091 zh:PS091